When Salvatore Meets Winchester
by Heart Torn Out
Summary: So sorry! This is an SPN/Vampire Diaries cross-over. Ugh. The server is being wierd. Anyway, the subjects in the title. The Winchesters meet the Salvatores. And each side knows more than they let on. Oh goodie. Damon/Alaric. Destiel  Dean/Castiel


**So, my sister is now on ffn. She's Phoenix of the Night. She adores Vampire Diaries and SPN, so i decided to do a mash up of them. See? I have a creative streak and i can wrote about things other than SPN. I just choose not to. **

**Also, there be slash in here. Two types. Destiel, which, hullo, obvious, its my OTP for the rest of my existance. And then there's a little guilty pleasure of mine: Damon/Alaric. C'mon. Have you seen the episode with their fight scene and they can't keep their eyes off of each other and they're all bad-ass and Damon calls him RICK? Its fricking beautiful. They are totes bf's. Alaric is just what my Damon needs. **

**So there. Don't like, don't read.**

**With that happy note, enjoy lovlies!**

* * *

The signs were pretty clear; there was a vampire in Mystic Falls. And if Dean and Sam were right, and they usually were with this kind of thing, there was more than one.

And so, being the amazing hunters they were, they headed down there. Not like it was far after all. They had been close when Sam saw the signs. People disappearing, mysterious things going on in the darker hours when the vamps were more comfortable. The dead popping up in weird places. It was definitely a coven of vampires, they were sure.

So why does Dean have a stake pressed to the back of his neck?

"Move and I drive it through your heart," he hears muttered gruffly behind him. Dean nods. He's not risking this.

He goes for a nonchalant laugh, but it comes out as a wheeze."So, is this the part where you threaten me with a cross and hope I run and hide from the sight of an object so profound and holy?" he says instead, sounding cocky and being proud of it.

The laugh he gets is just as cocky as his words and whoever is behind him says, "So sorry to disappoint, but crosses don't work."

Dean just snorts and says, "No shit."

The person behind him stills and all Dean can think is where the hell is Sammy? Maybe he ran into a vampire, like Dean has, although why he isn't being devoured right at this moment... It would be troubling if it hadn't happened before. He can only hope that they are vampires that don't eat people. Although that would be asking for a lot.

"And how do you know that?" says the voice behind him.

Dean rolls his eyes and spits out, "Because I'm a hunter, you idiot. Not a vampire. Geez, what has this world come to that people can't even tell the difference between the supernatural and their own kind?"

He's suddenly released and the person who had held him captive is chuckling and muttering, "Talk about your own kind..." Dean turns and sees a man that's slightly taller than him, with ink black hair that comes past his ears. He has a strong facial structure and bold look about him. That and he's dressed in completely black, his light blue eyes shining in the light. The man has an arrogant smirk on his lips and he says, "So, a hunter? What is that exactly?"

"What no apologies for almost staking me?" Dean says, lifting an eyebrow. The man just looks at Dean.

"Like I owe you anything. Admit it, you would've staked me too if you had the chance."

Dean nods. "True. Hunter. I hunter the supernatural. Werewolves, vampires, ghouls, rugaru, wedigo, that kind of stuff."

The man looks at Dean and blinks. "Ok. Sure. Whatever. What the hell is a rugaru?"

Dean in turn rolls his eyes. "Never mind. Who the hell are you? And why are you here? How do you know about vampires, but aren't a hunter? We heard there were vampires in Mystic Falls."

The man smirks. "Oh, there are definitely vampires." He shakes his head. "But none that you should worry about. I've got it under control." He stops then and extends a hand, "Damon Salvatore. Native of Mystic Falls." Dean shakes his hand, but there's something about this man, something that's just... off.

Dean decides to be wary of him. "Dean Winchester. Not so native."

The man lets go and nods. "So, you said 'we'? There anybody else I should warn my people not to stake?"

"Well actually-"

"Too late," another voice says, and Dean turns to see Sam walking in a blonde man on one side of him and another man with dark brown hair and creamy skin on his other side. The blond man seems to have spoken as he shoves Sam forward, Dean's brother catching himself before he can fall face-first. Dean feels a stab of protectiveness for his baby bother and turns to the blond man.

"Don't shove him," he growls. "Better yet, don't touch him."

The dark man, Damon, lifts an eyebrow. "Boyfriend?"

Dean scowls. "Baby brother."

Surprisingly Damon nods. "Then I understand your concern." He turns to the blond man and rolls his eyes, making a face and smiling arrogantly again. "Hands off the baby, bro. How do you think I would feel if that giant guy was man-handling _you_?"

The giant guy, Sam, rolls his eyes at being called a baby and bitch-faces. The blond man shrugs and responds, "You'd probably laugh."

Damon nods his head. "Yeah. Probably. Good point." He turns to Dean. "Dean Winchester, meet my baby brother, Stefan Salvatore." He rolls his eyes playfully then and jerks a thumb at the brown haired man in the corner. "That's Alaric. Not very important."

"Hey," the man says in mock hurt. But then he rubs at his cheek and Dean sees a dark bruise. Unfortunately, so does Damon. In a speed so fast that Dean's vision blurs, Damon rushes over to the man and has his face in his hands. He's tilting Alaric's face to the side and checking for any more damage. Stefan ignores it, opting to take out his phone and call someone.

Damon turns then and the look of anger on his face is enough to make Dean's skin prickle. A breeze ruffles Damon's hair and the sun shines on his pale skin. The gaudy ring on his finger shines in the light and Dean stares for a moment, not sure why. When his eyes return to Damon's face, he's still angry.

"So, who punched him?" Damon asks voice calm with an underlying predatorial threat. His eyes land on Sam and the younger Winchester puts his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, it wasn't me. It was your younger brother. He," he points to Alaric, "Attacked me and was going to stake me." Sam shrugs. "Stefan had to punch him to get him off of me. He didn't believe I wasn't a vampire."

Damon's eyes slew to Stefan and he slits them. He turns to Alaric, who's rolling his eyes. "Damon, I can take a punch. I'm not made of paper. I'm not going to crumple." He rubs his jaw again and says as an after thought, "Although Stefan sure packs one helluva punch there."

Stefan is still talking on the phone, ignoring the whole situation and the evil look his brother is giving him. When he hangs up and looks to Damon, he doesn't bat an eye. "Problem?"

Damon tilts his head to the side, reminding Dean of Cas, the hunter's heart aching a little. He hadn't seen the angel in a while. "Maybe. I hear you punched Rick."

He nods to Alaric who throws up his hands and mutters, "Here we go again."

Stefan seems to understand. It sounds like they've had this conversation before. "Damon, he's not made of glass. He made a bad move. I prevented it from escalating. He got a bruise." And now, Stefan smiles evilly. "Now you can have an excuse to kiss it better."

Damon laughs at that, though there's a dark twinkle in his eye that's almost predatory. Dean has an off feeling about Stefan too as the brothers get face to face. He gets closer to Sam who whispers, "Something off about those two?"

Dean nods. "I don't know what, but I'm gonna find out." Sam nods. They return their attentions back to the Salvatores.

But whatever was there has passed, and Damon is patting Stefan on the back and laughing and Stefan is rolling his eyes and says, "Elena and Bonnie are coming."

Damon lifts an eyebrow. "Really? I wouldn't have thought that you were yet again involving your annoying girlfriend and her annoying friends into our business that they really have no need of knowing." He bats his eyes at a scowling Stefan and turns to Dean. "So, is your brother this much of a stiff?" He nods his head to Sam.

And although there's something off, Dena likes his attitude. Probably because its so like his own. "Oh yeah. Worse even."

Sam scowls and says, "Hey!" as Stefan rolls his eyes and says to Sam, "Your older brother that much of an asshole?"

Sam smiles now, finally feeling liberated from being the only youngest brother in the room. "Oh yeah. Worse even."

At this, Damn and Dean say in unison, "Ha-ha. Very funny."

They look at each other in a little surprise and Alaric says, maybe a little bitterly, "Looks like you found your other half Damon."

Damon rolls his eyes at the brooding man. "Does your girlfriend brood as much as mine?"

That earns a laugh from Dean and a scowl from Alaric and then Dean answers, "Well, actually-"

"Dean?" There's a flutter of wings and Dean turns to see Cas.

Everyone behind him, minus Sam, is staring. Dean feels a little proud at that. "My 'girlfriend' likes to sneak up on people and scare the crap out of them while totally disregarding personal space."

Cas tilts his head at the scene before him and then turns to Dean and says, "I am not a woman Dean."

Damon blinks a little and says, "One, who are you? Two, that was a joke. And three, how the hell did you do that?" He gestures around Cas and indicates the poofing in and out of existence.

Cas tilts his head the other way and widens his eyes in the way Dean loves. "I am Castiel, angel of the Lord. Who are you?"

Damon blinks and his face hardens. It's easy to see that he doesn't believe a word of it. "Angel? Please. There's no such thing."

Stephan gazes in amazement, but seems to agree with his brother. He nods. Alaric is the only one who nods. "That's amazing," he breathes.

Damon turns to his significant other. "You can't be serious Rick. That chump, an angel? He looks like a hobo."

Suddenly, Damon is pinned to the wall, so fast that his mind spins for a moment before he focuses. Dean has him stuck to the wall, a look of anger on his face, on that matched his own when he had seen that Alaric was hurt.

"Talk about him like that again. Go ahead. _I dare you_," Dean hissed in his ear and Damon can't help that small finger of icy fear that drags itself up his spine. Something told him that this man had killed not only vampires, but other things with efficiency, things that were more dangerous than Damon could ever dream to be.

"Ok," he spits out and swallows and if Stefan is ogling that a normal man can freak Damon out, then Damon is definitely ignoring it. "So... that's your 'girlfriend'?"

Dean lets him go. "I see I'm not the only one out there that swings that way."

Damon snorts. "You got with an angel? That sounds a little cliché, don't you think?"

Dean lets the moment of tension slip away. He and Sam had come here for a job. "Yeah." He looks Damon in the eye. Looks deep and isn't surprised when he doesn't find something. That spark of life that everyone has. Unless you're not alive. "And Rick over there got with a vampire."

"Hey!" Damon says, "Only I get to call him- Wait, what?" There's a brief moment of fear on Damon's face and then its gone. He gets up slowly and Dean, Sam and Cas converge, forming a triangle with their backs to each other. Stefan looks up, that same hollow look in his eyes and goes beside Damon, Alaric on his other side. "Ok. You caught me." He smiles an there's nothing nice about it. "Boo," he says, his voice dark and dangerous.

Dean looks at him, really looks at him and then almost yelps when Stefan and Damon's eyes go red, veins bulging around them, the area around their eyes pink and scrunched. They have fangs, like, real fangs, not a whole row of teeth and they seem angry. In broad daylight. Something in Dean's mind tells him that something isn't right, that this isn't how real vampires are. But he has to focus, because amazingly, Alaric looks bored, not even freaked out, not even a little.

"Will you two knock it off?" he says and smacks Damon upside the head.

The vampire blinks and suddenly looks human again. He looks to Alaric with a hurt expression on his face and Stefan turns back, trying not to laugh. "What the hell Rick?"

Alaric shrugs. "They're obviously trying to understand what's going on. Don't attack them."

Damon sighs. "Rick, darling, I know you're a little slow, I get that. And I love you anyway, don't worry. But that's what they do. They're hunters. They kill us. They've been doing it for centuries."

Dean looks to Damon surprised. "You said you didn't know what a hunter was!"

Damon shrugs. "I lied. You're not the only one with a poker face, Winchester. What are you even doing here?"

Dean snarls, "I _told_ you, we heard there were vampires in Mystic Falls. So we came. That's our job, as you apparently know." Dean tucks his stake away and walks over to him, Castiel taking in a sharp breath and getting on guard. He's sure that if he was human, Dean would have given him an ulcer by now. Although, he probably has the angel equivalent. "Guess it turns out its only you two," Dean says to them.

Damon meets him half way and nods. "Surprise."

Stefan seems to have had enough though. "We have this town covered."

Sam lifts an eyebrow. "So what, you guys are protecting it from... other vampires?" Stefan nods. "That' weird. Why?"

"Because the people they love are here, am I correct?" Castiel cuts in, making his way to Dean's side. He doesn't like him this close. This is a new strain of vampire.

Alaric cocks his head to Castiel and says, "Angels know all, I guess." Unsurprisingly, Castiel doesn't grace him with an answer.

"Why haven't you snacked on us yet?" Dean asks.

Stefan raises an eyebrow. "We don't... do that."

"So... you guys eat animals?"

Damon smiles now. "Of course not. Don't be silly. We just do our business behind closed doors... And none oare the wiser." Stefan shoots his brother an ugly look. Damon deflects it easily.

"So how are you out in the sun without being bothered?" Sam asks, his inner nerd popping up. And trying to ease the tension.

Damon, ever cocky no matter what's happening apparently, painstakingly reminds Sam of Dean as he lifts a hand and points to the gaudy ring. "Oh, the sun will do much more than bother us. We'll go up like a nuclear power plant. This protects us." He wiggles his fingers. "Witch magic."

Dean scowls. "Great, there're witches here too?"

Stefan cuts in with, "They're on our side."

Damon rolls his eyes and mutters, "For how long is another story."

Castiel thinks they remind him of Dean and Sam.

"Well that's damn comforting," Dean retorts.

"Dean, they're trying to trust us. Give it a chance," Sam says quickly afterward.

Alaric thinks they remind him of Damon and Stefan.

Dean rolls his eyes. "So you can walk around in the day. And you have fangs. And stakes work like a charm. This is too weird. What are you, some new kind of vamp?"

Before he can say anything else, Castiel nods. "Yes actually. The kind of vampire you go against Dean, are older than this kind. They are... new, you could say, improved and have a lot of outside help. Eventually, your kind of vampire will die out and be replaced by these. Interesting."

Damon and Stefan glance at each other. This is news. They're vampire type isn't the only one. Stefan notes that and files it away for later use.

"So, there's a fight?" Sam asks. Stefan nods. "With who? We could help. We have resources, firepower-"

But Damon cuts him off. "No. We don't need help. We have it under control." There were some things that these Winchesters didn't need to know. And if they could get some information... "Where are these other vampires?" he asks casually and Stefan raises an eyebrow and makes a decision: don't call Damon out on his conniving. He might be going some where with this.

Dean tells him the places of previous hunts, anything else he can on the vamps, how to kill them and such. He looks at Damon and shakes his head. "Don't go after them. They're more powerful than you."

Damon stops planning and looks at him. "I'm not going after them." It's a lie and they all know it.

"Damon, don't," Dean warns. It would be a bloodbath to see the new vamps going after the old ones. A face-off of sorts. A massacre. And he honestly didn't know who would be coming out on top. "Its stupid. Bad things could happen."

Damon and Stefan looked at each other. They needed help in their fight. The elder vampires of their kind were coming. And no one was safe. IF they could fight these older vampires, if they could recruit them, get their help, it might be enough.

"We'll stop you," Sam warns as he sees the looks their giving each other. "Dean and I have been hunting since we were born practically. It would be cake to just chop off you finger and the ring and you'd go up in a mushroom cloud."

Dean suddenly notices that Alaric is no where to be found. He gestures to Sam and the other Winchester looks around. Alaric isn't there. Dean looks to Cas who nods and disappears freaking Stefan out along the way.

"Damon, don't make us do this," Dean says. It was nice having vampires not out for their blood for once.

"Don't worry, you won't have to do anything," Damon says in return, sounding sincerely sad. It had been nice to have hunters that weren't out for their blood. He sniffed and rubbed his nose. "You know when I said I didn't believe in angels." Dean nods tersely. "Well, Alaric does. And he knew a few things. Are you familiar with an angel banishing spell?"

Dean's eyes widen as he looks at Sam and turns as he yells, "CAS!"

* * *

Castiel found Alaric.

But it was really the other way around. Alaric found Castiel.

And blew him to kingdom come.

Sure the cut on his hand hurt, and he wasn't sure the banishing sigil would work, but Bonnie having strange premonitions of Alaric banishing messengers of heaven came in handy once in a while.

And if he threw in a little forgetting spell so that the angel wouldn't remember what exactly transpired, well, then sue him for knowing Enochian so well.

* * *

"Oh no you don't," Damon mutters and nods to Stefan. "Dean, look at me."

That voice. Dean couldn't disobey. He turned. Then Stefan said, "You too Sam." And Sam had to look.

"You came here. You found nothing. No vampires, certainly not any that were going to do something you didn't want them to do. You left. You won't remember any of this. Got it?"

As Stefan repeated it to Sam, although sounding a bit reluctant, Dean felt his memories melting away. What had he just been thinking of?

And who was Damon Salvatore?

* * *

Dean opened his eyes. He was in a seedy motel room. Like usual. He remembered there hunt in Mystic Falls. More of a flunk. There was nothing there, just a nice girl named Elena Gilbert that was too young and considered jail-bait to Dean, although she had no interest in him, she was so involved with her boyfriend.

Stefan Salvatore. Huh. There was something off about that guy.

And his brother. Damon. The one that was always smirking like he knew something Dean didn't. He was a pretty cool guy overall, even offered to go to the town bar with Dean, saying it was decent enough, which it was. Muttered something about 'stupid boyfriend problems' and Dean could relate. Cas hadn't been coming by too often and when he did, he was always looking at the brothers like they were all missing something.

Then there was that dark skinned girl who kept looking at them, clutching a necklace, muttering words. Bonnie he thinks her name was. Jail bait too, though she kept staring at them. Although that might have been for different reasons. He doesn't know. She was kind of freaky. And that tall boy, Elena's brother Jeremy, he seemed protective of her.

Anyway, failed hunt. There was really nothing there, nothing at all...

* * *

Damon sat with a map of the U.S.A. it was huge and covered the table. He had pins in it, dots and cities and towns circled in red. Names underneath each one.

A name on a note pad: Bobby Singer. He could get more information from him.

A list of how many old century vampires were in the area of big cities.

A plan in his mind to form an army against his vampire problem.

A yellow sticky note attached to the top of the map that read: Watch out for the Winchesters.

He couldn't let them remember...

* * *

**So, how was that? Not bad, huh? **

**Or was it?**

**I think it was pretty ok.**

**Wanna reveiw and tell me what you thought?**

**Yeah, why don't you do that? Like now. **

**Thanks guys!**


End file.
